Sisters of the Sea
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “There is no need worry because there is one person in this world that can heal any wounds upon this Earth. There is one woman who can take that pain and replace it with hope and love.” 2 of 3 Sisters Trilogy.


Sisters of the Sea

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

AN: And here it is, the much awaited second installment of the Sisters Trilogy! As I said in the first story, this is based solely on information from the anime. In the manga there is really no mention of an ice age which throws the earth into an icy slumber, only that Serenity ascends the throne at twenty two and stops aging. There is really no mention of what causes the ice age in the anime so this is my take on it. As well there is really no mention of Chibiusa's age (unlike the manga where she is over nine hundred years old) so this will not be a factor in this story.

Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, my computer at work does not have Word so no grammar or spell check. I make due with the free programs I can find on the net. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's hard to look at the world with a logical and scientific eye when you know that it's more than that. When one sees the magic in the world and can hold it in one's hand and say yes, this is real but where does this fit in with rational thought? Still it's a comforting perception that that innocence that you have as a child is still there, that anything is possible and magic still surrounds us. Muzino Ami had left that part of her behind long ago, at an admittedly much younger age than most children. It wasn't lack of faith that had caused that but more of the fact that even at that young of an age Ami's intellect was far more superior than her peers.

Ami sighed. Nothing she did could erase these thoughts and she could not logically explain what was to happen in a few months time. An ice age yes, that much she could comprehend and explain with the accuracy of any reputed scientist who studies such things. It was something she had become used to ever since Usagi-chan's wedding. She couldn't even remember how many times she had told the Inner Senshi the mechanics of it all. It wasn't the ice age itself, as she said time and time again the Earth was long overdue for one, but more how it would all come about.

A magically induced ice age. Ami knew that for five hundred years the entire world would slumber under the thick sheets of ice and Usagi, finally awakened as NeoQueen Serenity, would use the ginzuishou to revive them all. Ami reopened the book on her bare legs, a university level manual on the finer points of cryogenics. It was fascinating to say the least but unsettling, very very unsettling. She knew Makoto worried that some part of her would remain active during those five hundred years and it would be pure torture but Ami knew better, it would be similar to a coma but still it didn't make her feel any better.  
Now the key question there is how it will happen. Ami couldn't figure that part out but she had a sneaking suspicion as to who and that thought made her feel ashamed. Would it be the Senshi that would doom the world to an icy death? She was mostly at conflict with herself, on one hand she knew the outcome and it would bode well for humanity. Peace and prosperity were nothing to be sneered at and having seen the future herself she recognized the benefits. However the future was not set in stone, something Setsuna loved to remind them when she was not being her secretive self.

Ami sighed again and shut the book with a dull thud. It did her no good to worry about such things, what will be done will be done after all. She slid off the plastic chair and straightened the straps to her one piece black bathing suit. Satisfied everything was in place she lowered herself into the cold water, treading for a moment before immersing herself completely. Here she was at peace, here she was at home and for the brief time she was within the water the thoughts of the future washed away. Slowly she glided away from the edge, kicking her powerful legs under the surface.

Almost lazily she floated on her back, relishing the feel of the water along her neck and torso. Frothy white foam formed in her wake as she made the tour of the olympic sized pool. How long she stayed like that she never knew but soon she was keenly aware she was not alone in the water. Before she could pull herself upright she was yanked under the water with a gurgled yelp. Angrily she spun around but her rage ran off of her like a drop of rain when she saw the laughing eyes of Kaioh Michiru. The two water based Senshi surfaced together and Ami coughed.

"Michiru-san!" she sputtered, water dribbling from her mouth.

"Ami-chan, " the elegant teal haired woman replied. "It's late, what brings you here?"

"I know," Ami said ruefully, running a hand in her short blue hair. "I couldn't sleep."

"I couldn't even imagine what would keep a mind as keen as yours awake," Michiru said as she gracefully tossed her wet locks over her shoulder. The two floated in the water for a moment as Ami blushed a rosy pink.

"Ara... Well, have you spoken to Haruka-san about her visit with Makoto?" Ami asked as her cheeks continued to burn. Michuru nodded her head.

"A bit. However she seemed quite elusive about certain parts of the conversation."

Ami could imagine why Haruka would omit certain parts of the discussion, Mako-chan had told her about Haruka's reaction when Michiru's name was mentioned and the younger woman was already well aware of the Senshi of the Wind's quick temper, especially when Michiru was involved. Quickly Ami came to a decision and told her comrade about her theories. Michiru listened with a thoughtful look on her face and Ami sighed as she finished. The green haired woman suddenly dove under, stroking hard and furiously beneath the blue water as bubbles trailed behind her. Ami was startled but followed her; she found Michiru hovering in the deepest end of the pool, her hair dancing above her and the two looked just watched each other.

"Gomen Michiru-san," Ami said as they surfaced. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh Ami, I'm not angry with you," the woman said softly as her blue eyes clouded over. "I can't say that I'm not surprised by what you have said though."

"I know," Ami whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "Michiru-san, it hurts so much to even think that we could cause such a worldwide devastation... I can't help but feel ashamed."

"Ami-chan..."

"Everyone keeps coming to me, asking why... Why does this have to happen Ami-chan? How could we do such a thing Ami-chan? But I don't know! "the blue haired girl cried out as tears coursed down her cheeks. "I'm supposed to be the brains behind the Senshi but I can't figure this out... What good am I if I can't even explain what will happen!"

"Ami-chan," Michiru murmured as she brought the younger girl into her embrace.

They sank under the water, down into the muted blues of familiarity. Here both were at peace as Michiru slowly stroked Ami's hair as her tears continued to pour out, the salt mixing with the chlorine. As the seconds turned to minutes the two floated in the gentle current of the pool. Above them the clear water lapped at the edges and their hair danced along, Michiru's long hair reaching the surface and Ami's shorter hair tickling her earlobes. Air was not an issue, both had long since learned of their underwater abilities due to their Senshi powers but Michiru still grasped Ami's hands and pulled her gently to the surface.

"Ami-chan, do not feel ashamed," Michiru said as their blue eyes mirrored one another's fears. "As Senshi we do what we have to for the good of humanity, even if it means getting our hands dirty."

"Michiru..." Ami whispered. "Gomen, I didn't mean to remind you of that time..."

"It's fine," the green haired woman assured. "No matter what Crystal Tokyo must happen, we both know what it will offer to the rest of the world. Peace is a luxury that we have not allowed ourselves and until that future comes about, we will never know it."

"I know but I can't shake this feeling," Ami replied, her eyes once again filling with tears. Michiru wiped a stray tear away with her finger.

"It means that you are human Ami-chan and there is nothing wrong with that," she said softly. "There is no need worry because there is one person in this world that can heal any wounds upon this Earth. There is one woman who can take that pain and replace it with hope and love."

"Usagi-chan..."

"That's right," Michiru said with a smile. "Our Princess will always take care of us so don't be afraid of what the future holds and our part in it."

And so the two water based Senshi, one of the sea and the other of ice, lay back and floated in the peaceful water of the pool. Above them the glass roof revealed a sky so full of stars and the white mound of the moon. Destiny must have a fowl sense of humor, Ami mused as she watched the stars twinkle. It always seemed that the fate of the Senshi and their Princess was linked to death and destruction but as the pool faded away and was replaced by a gentle breeze Ami couldn't help but feel hopeful. As she gazed up at the vision of what would be Crystal Tokyo her heart lifted and she knew that Michiru was right. Whatever would happen Usagi-chan would be there to help them through the trying times and heal their wounds. And in the end... Well, it made it all worth it.

The End.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check out my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
